1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system including first and second server apparatuses for transmitting image data by facsimile and an image processing apparatus which requests the server apparatuses to transmit the image data by facsimile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-034766 discusses this kind of system based on the related art. This system is configured to be able to provide a service relating to facsimile data transmission to a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected to the same LAN as a facsimile server (hereinafter referred to as fax server).
The image processing apparatus operates as a client for the fax server and dispatches a variety of requests such as a facsimile transmission request and an image data transmission request to the fax server. FIG. 8 is a configuration diagram of a fax client server system belonging to the related art.
FIG. 8 shows a LAN 110 which includes image processing apparatuses, a fax server, and the like. A facsimile apparatus 104, a fax server 103, and the like are connected to a public line 120. Image processing apparatuses 101, 102 are connected to the LAN 110 and the fax server 103 is connected to both the LAN 110 and the public line 120.
The conventional fax server is configured as described above. Thus, in a system in which a fax server is connected to an identical LAN, if a failure which cannot be recovered occurs in the fax server, the fax server becomes unusable, thereby disabling transmission by facsimile.